My Three Loves
by JST the Power of three
Summary: Sasuke uchiha. I runaway for the hidden leaf. Meets a girl in the sound and fall in love. They leave the sound and go to New York City. thou it doesn't happen tell like 10th chapter Sasukex Oc then hinata
1. The Meeting

* * *

Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own Sasuke or any of the Naruto characters ): But I do own my own so HA .

* * *

19 year old Sauke Uchiha walked down the road that lead to the leaf village. He didn't know how things would work out but he new that it would happen some way.

"What ya thinking about Daddy?" A cute voice spoke up breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Oh nothing Kiri." He smiled down at her ruffling her hair with his hand. Causing her to giggle. Sasuke again was thrown back in to his thoughts. He wondered if he thought hard enough he could remember exactly how this all happened it started about 6 years ago……

* * *

Sasuke walked down the long road limping slightly and holding his arm. He had just fought Naruto and almost killed him. ' I thought if I killed him, I would have the strength to kill Itachi.' He thought ' But I was just being just like him, I was doing exactly what he told me too do, I was doing the exact thing I promised I wouldn't do!' He shook with anger clenching his fist to his sides. ' I guess my only choice now is to go back to Orochimaru… Kohonah would never let me back now.' With thank Sasuke was off running to the sound.

Sasuke had been running for almost three day straight minus sleep of coarse but he had only got about two hours. Sleep just wasn't something he rely wanted Wright now. Sasuke could see the lair of Orochimaru. From the opinion of an outsider it just looked like a big pile of rocks but what they did not know was that underneath those rocks was the lair. Once inside Sasuke looked around it was exactly the way it was when he left.

The Lair consisted of four levels each going further below ground. The first highest level was filled with many widening tunnels each filled with a different trap. For the seldom few that got past the camouflage almost never got past this. Sometimes it even gave trouble to the new recruits staying in the lair. The second level was made up of training rooms such as high gravity rooms, simulation rooms, obstacle courses and other stuff like that. The third level was down were they slept, ate you know stuff like that there was even a big screen T.V there. (I know it's retarded but I can dream can't I) In the corridor that Sasuke stayed in there were three other rooms in it.(Ok the next few names are just made up they have no meaning what so ever) The first belonged to Carlon he was 15, he came to Orochimaru to prove to his family he was more powerful then they ever thought he could be, his main power was mind control. The second belonged to Marconin he was 16 and came because he just didn't fit in and I guess he did with Orochimaru, he specialized in wind Justus. Sasuke didn't now who was in the third room they had been away on a long assignment and Sasuke hadn't meat them yet. The last level was for top secret experiments and other things like that.

Sasuke began to make his way to were Orochimaru, He would have to get Kabuto to heal him. He barley dogged the obstacles. He was in very bad shape if he hadn't known wear they wear he probably would have been so dead. He slowly walked down stairs finally reaching the third floor. He walked down a long dark corridor to wear Orochimaru was, he would have to check in with him. Sasuke knocked on the door. It was opened not by Orochimaru or Kabuto but by a girl. Sasuke found him self staring in to the face of a girl. Sasuke was stunned time seemed to stand still. She had blue hair that formed in ringlet curls going down to about her mid back and bangs that went down just too the space above her eyes….her eyes they wear lilac and staring right in to his with the same stunned look he had. Quickly the girl toke her eyes off Sasuke blushing.

"Come in Sasuke." Orochimaru called breaking Sasuke from looking at the girl he slowly began to advance to Orochimaru who was sitting in a throne like Chair and the girl who was standing beside him.

"I have returned sir." Sasuke said bowing slightly

"You have learned you lesson, that I know what best for you." Orochimaru questioned

"Yes sir I have I will not disobey your orders again."

"Good, Now that that's over with Sasuke this is Karmiki (Car-Me-Key) she was the one on long assignment. Go with her to your room she is also a healer and will help you."

"Yes sir." Sasuke and Karmiki said at the same time each bowing before leavening the room.

The two walked down the Hallway in silence. Finally reaching Sasuke's room they stopped in front of the door.

"You first." Sasuke motioned with his hand. Karmiki nodded and walked in Sasuke following.

"Sit down on the bed please." Karmiki motioned to the bed. Sasuke sat down as the she approached. She began healing, Sasuke kept his head down the whole time not wanting to make eye contact.

"That should be good, you will still be sore for a while thou." She said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up. It was lighter hear and he could see a better look of her. She was a little bit shorter then him, she wasn't wearing a regular sound uniform. She wore a long light purple shit that went up to a little below her shoulders. The shirt went to a bit above her knees flowing in the bottom like a dress also flowing in the sleeves she wore a black tank top underneath it. On the bottom she wore black tights and black shoes. The last thing he noticed was a purple pendent she wore around her neck witch looked oddly familiar to Sasuke.

"You should probably put on some new clothes, cause those ones are.. well.. There toast." She said bluntly

"Thanks umm nice to meet you." Sasuke put of his hand and shook hers. She smiled sincerely.

"Nice to meet you too." They just sat there for a second awkwardly until Karmiki spoke up. "Umm well I better let you get changed and you need to get some sleep so umm se ya later."

"Ya see you later." Sasuke said as she walked out of the room. He then got changed and flopped on his bed falling instantly asleep.

* * *

Well that's it Guys please review and don't worry it gets better!


	2. Partners?

Hello sorry If I didn't update fast enough but nobody reviewed so I thought nobody liked it. But thank you very much "Cammy"!! This next chapter is just for you! Also sorry about the spelling I am a little impaired.

Disclaimer- I don't own any Naruto characters (sniff*sniff*sob*sob) But what ever my characters are mine so ha ha ha ha!!

Oh and sorry this chapter is so short but at least it is something.

Sasuke awoke to Kabuto shaking him.

"Orochimaru sensei has summoned you he expects you there in ten minutes so you'd better be there in nine." With that he walked out of the room. Sasuke then got up and brushed his teeth quickly and began to get dressed. He really didn't like the uniform sure it was slightly different from the other sound it was blue and the shirt was different. He really thought he looked just weird.. fortunately it was great for fighting and it wasn't completely horrible. (If you haven't guessed yet I am talking about his Shippuden outfit but just so you know he is still only 14) Once dressed he quickly headed to were Orochimaru was. Once there he surveyed the familiar scene. Orochimaru in his chair/throne, Kabuto standing beside him. But something wasn't as usual, that girl.. Karmiki she was there. She was standing in front of them. She was now changed in to a sound uniform except it was purple and the shirt had belt all the way up the arm sleves. She still wore that purple pendant.

"Come in quickly Sasuke." Sasuke quickly came in and stood beside Karmiki. "I am guessing that you two are wondering why you have been called hear today." They both nodded. " Well more and more people that are attacking and targeting the sound and when my ninja fight there are either too many in group in one place or there are too little and they don't work as a team. I have decided that we will be splitting in to groups of two. When these groups are in battle they will be evenly distributed between each section. The two that are there will be a perfect team they will be totally and utterly in-sink. (I don't know how to spell it sorry) They will have the ultimate bond they will eat sleep breath together. Now as you can tell you have been called hear together. Sasuke, Karmiki you two will be partners." They both glanced at each other. ' What partners! I hate partners and especially with her she is so.. so just wow.' Sasuke thought flustered.

" Do you have your ninja gear?" They both nodded "Good you will set out now head to the deepest part of the forest."

" Shouldn't we pack first Orochimaru- sensei." Karmiki asked

Orochimaru chuckled :Oh no my dear you are only to bring you ninja gear no clean clothes nothing! You will be in there for 1 week."

"So it is a survival exercise?" Sasuke questioned

"Yes and no you must bring back a special Erb it is highly guarded deep in the forest by the Aluna clan of the forest, you must be back in exactly one week you get no directions nothing if you can work together and survive it as a team then you will prove to me I can use you if not you will be dismissed from the sound permanently!" 'Permanently! What I can't let this happen If I go back to the village I have no chance of killing Itachi! No I can't let that happen! I will succeed!' Sasuke thought determinedly nodding to Orochimaru. " Start Now!!"

With that they were off running in the direction of the forest. Tensions, nerves and fear high.

"Orochimaru- sensei?" Kabuto said

"Yes."

" Not to mean any disrespect but isn't this a bit easy, especially for Sasuke. I mean all they have to do is live in the woods for a week and get some erb. The other teams missions were much harder." Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

" Oh Kabuto, I think you of all people would know that things are not always as they seam. This may seam like the easiest mission but it is actually the most difficult. Have you ever meat the a member of the Aluna clan?"

"No sir I don't believe I have, but if I have never heard of them they can't be that difficult can they?" Orochimaru chuckled darkly again.

" Oh to the contrary they are a clan of vicious cold blooded cannibals. They are also masters of erbs they can do many thing unimaginable with them. They seam as savages only but they are also amazing fighters. They catch shinobi off guard with there unorthodox moves and abilities. They better be ready for anything because that is exactly what they are going to get."

Ok that it for that it wont be to long before I update again so no worries 

Ok PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !!!


	3. Awcward Day

Thank you very much for the review! Thank you too Cammy and otaku4.5!

Oh and this story was written by the S of JST but J and T say Hi!

Oh one more thing sorry If Sasuke is out of character.

* * *

Sasuke and Karmiki ran down the path headed to the forest. Both slightly nervous not exactly knowing what to expect.

Sasuke's POV

' Something isn't Wright this is way too easy Orochimaru must have something up his sleeve.' I glanced over at Karmiki her hair blowing in the wind. ' It's so beautiful.. wait no.. What's wrong with me! I have to focus on the training! But we are supposed to be getting to know each other and working as a team so it couldn't hurt to get to know her.'

Karmiki's POV

'What is with this mission. It doesn't make sense! I mean why would Orochimaru Give us something so easy…. Wait a second, the clan he mentioned is that the HOLY SHIT IT IS! I don't want to fight a group of firkin cannibals! Maybe I should tell Sauke. But would he even listen to me he hardly knows me. I know he seamed nice last night but he was really out of it. He might be Orochimaru's next vessel for heavens sake why would he even listen to me. I guess I'll Just try my best to get to know him and tell him when the time is write.

Normal POV

Finally after 2 hours they reached the middle of the forest. It was complete silence.. Complete awkward silence. Finally Sasuke spoke first.

" Umm maybe we should tell each other something about our selves?" Sasuke said not knowing what else to say. " I guess I'll go first he said sitting down cross legged on the ground. Karmiki followed his lead. " My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am 14 years old. I don't like that many things. Uh I come from the Hidden leaf Village umm I really don't know what else to say." Sasuke ended

" Umm I guess it's my turn. My Name Is Karmiki H.. Uh I am 14 and I was born in the leaf village but I didn't live there. I Kind off like the colour purple umm I don't have anything else."

Sasuke's POV

' What the hidden leaf village that doesn't make sense wouldn't I know her.. But I guess if she lived away then that would explain it but she also didn't give a last name what's with that.. Why am I obsessing over this she is just some girl and on that note why am I being so nice and like shy and quiet. What the frig is wrong with me!!'

Karmiki's POV

That was a close one I almost said my last name if I had he would find out for sure and I can't let that happen not tell I'm stronger at least. I didn't know he was from the leaf village this makes everything so much more difficult!!'

Normal POV

There was another award silence, until Karmiki spoke up. "We should probably try to find something to make camp with."

" Your write I'll find some fire wood." Sasuke said

"Well I guess shelter is my job." Karmiki said to Sasuke who was walking away. "Ok the.. ah!" Karmiki yelped she had just hit a large root growing out of the ground and was but instead of the hard ground she expected to feel. Sasuke caught her, She looked up in to his in to his face blushing he was smirking at her. Quickly she pulled out of Sasuke's grasp blushing. "Umm thank you."

"Well isn't that what teammates are for, you should really be more careful next time." He smirked walking away.

Karmiki's POV

I watched Sasuke walk away trying to hide my blush.' What the frig is wrong with me I have to stop acting like such a little girl!! AAA STUID!! STUPID!! STUPID!!' I mentally screamed at my self. "Well I might as well get started." I sighed and started the task of making shelter.

Normal POV – end of the day.

They finished. They had a shealter built out of braches and thing like that. They had a very large wood pile and they had also set of a few traps around the area just in case they were attacked. They were now roasting fish that Sasuke caught over a fire.

"So why did you come to Orochimaru?" Sasuke said with out emotion.

"Well lets just say my family wasn't exactly the supportive type and well they Orochimaru was." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean like lovey dovey hugs and kisses supportive I mean that he actually believes that I have potential, and that something my family never believed." A sad expression crossed her face, not going unnoticed by Sasuke. But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She turned to Sasuke.

"So why did you come?"

" I have someone that I need to take revenge on." Sasuke said

"Like how do you mean killing them?" Karmiki questioned

" Yes. Basically, Orochimaru is the only one who can give me that kind of power so I came to him." Sasuke ended

"How did your village feel when you left?" Karmiki said staring up in to the stars.

"Well I guess they were pretty upset, ha they were very upset they sent a team of 6 shinobi to bring me back and I think Naruto is still looking for me."

"Naruto?" Karmiki asked slightly confused

" Oh well when I was back in the village I had a team Naruto and a Girl named Sakura. I think them too toke me leaving the worst. Or maybe Hinata did." The last part he said quietly. Looking down. Consumed by his thoughts he did not hear Karmiki's Muffled gasp.

Karmiki's POV

' What did he just say Hinata!! I didn't know he new her! … I need to calm down there is no way he will make the connection."

Sasuke's POV

' Hinata.. What was she doing Wright now.. does she still think about me dose she still care.. Wait this looks weird I've got to say something… Umm.

" Umm how the people were you live take you leaving." I quickly said

"Huh?" She looked at me ' I guess she was in her own world to.'

Normal POV

" Oh they didn't really care that much." Karmiki said sadly

"Well uh if it make you fell any bet…." Sasuke stopped suddenly.

" What's the matter?" Karmiki said looking worried

"Shhh." Sasuke said putting a finger to his lips. Karmiki watched cursorily as Sasuke got up and quietly over to a near by tree. Sharingan eyes gazing above.

" I don't see anything but we need to keep our guard up." Sasuke said

* * *

"Good going Idiot! You almost got us caught! " A low voice of a man said angrily

"Well how was I supposed to know that boy had a Sharingan? And that girl she had a Byakugan I only saw it briefly but I know it was there!" Another man with a slightly higher voice said defensively!

"Well we will just have to be more careful next time wont we.? Well have to attack tomorrow!"

" But I'm so hungry!"

"Well it's your own fault! Now come on!" With that they were gone in to the black of the night.

* * *

otaku4.5- I don't quite know what you mean about two Sasuke's.. Do you mean how he 19 then like 14 cause that is because he is thinking back to that time like telling a story reminiscing cause there is only one.. Hope that helps. :)

Cammy- thank you so much for reviewing again! Your great!

Ok that all for now folks hope you like that this chapter was a little longer!!

The full JST would like to ask you to.. PLEASE REVIEW!! – With big anime eyes and all!!


	4. Deal

Hello people sorry It took so long to update I had writers block!!

Thanks for all the reviews! Camarie and KdaAnimefan!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Naruto characters But what ever my characters are mine so ha ha ha ha you can never have them! Oh and oopps I forgot one last time srry!

* * *

" You will never be as good as the rest of your family even your twin sister is better than you and she can hardly do anything." A tall man with dark hair yelled at his quivering daughter. "You have the nerve to ask me to go OUTSIDE wear people would see you! Nobody knows you even exist! And I intend to keep it that way!"

"_But father please I beg you! Just for a minute." The little girl cried falling at her father's feet. _

"_Get off of me your pathetic!" He father yelled kicking her off leaving the young girl crying._

"_Father please just give me a chance, father please! I beg you!"_

Karmiki's POV

I woke with a start. Tears rolling my cheeks. I remember that day like it was a minute ago. My father was always like that he hated me. Sure he wasn't that much better with my sister buthe was worse with me. She felt tears coming again. When she finally looked up she was peering in to confused worried eyes. I quickly brushed the tears from my face. Looking away from Sasuke. 'Great job acting strong, he probably thinks I'm a baby."

Sasuke's POV

'Oh great she crying! What am I supposed to do? I was never good at stuff like this.. and why do I even care! I mean I didn't care this much about Sakura. But for some reason it actually hurts to see her cry like this. UHH what am I goanna do! I guess I'll just ask her if she's ok or not.. or should I uh!! Say something Sasuke you can't just keep starring at her! Say something! Say something!'

"Are you ok." I almost yelled, witch caused her to look up at me. Startled "Umm sorry to scare you I'm just not good at this kind of thing." I admitted 'What! Why did I just admit that!!'

Karmiki's POV

"Uhh I uhh." ' What am I going to say. If I tell him he'll know! Uh how can I tell him with out telling him?!' " Just a nightmare." I stated not knowing what else to say.

"Oh nightmare huh.?" He looked at me knowingly " I used to get really bad nightmares all the time actually almost every night now I don't get as much.. I know they can suck." He said looking down.

Normal POV

"Umm thanks.. You must think I'm a real baby crying over a dram and all." Karmiki said sadly.

"Not really I mean if it was that real then you weren't really crying over a dream then wear you." He said surprising him self with his own kind words.

"Wow that's really sweat no offense but when they told us we wear going to be partners I expected you to be more.. Well mean. You being Orochimaru's next vessel and all." She said looking slightly embarrassed

"Ya so did I." Sasuke said under his breath

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing.. Uh I guess you wear kind right to think about me that way cause I'm normally like that." Sasuke said looking down

"So a your normally a jerk." She said trying to figure it out.

"Ya I guess you could say that."

"Well maybe to most people you're a Jerk but from my first impression of you you're not that bad. And between us I have a confession too." She said quieting her voice slightly. " I normally don't talk this much I am normally soo shy that my face turns red when ever I speak to anybody, but for some reason I'm not that way around you. Don't tell anyone tho then they would all start talking to me." She said smiling

"Deal." Sasuke said

"Deal?" Karmiki questioned confused

" The deal. I won't tell anyone that your not that shy and you don't tell anyone that I'm not a jerk." He said smirking

"Alright then you can be nice and I can be well just not me." She said laughing sticking out her hand.

"Deal." Sasuke agreed shaking her hand.

"Now I have a deal why don't we get some sleep before the sun comes up." Karmiki said laying down

"Deal." Sasuke said doing the same.

* * *

Ok sorry It wasn't that long but it is just something to tie you guys over tell I get the next one out witch I promise will be longer!!

Camarie- Thank you sooo sooo much for keeping up reviewing it makes me very happy!! Your awesome!!!

KdaAnimefan- Thank you a bunch for reviewing and I am happy you like the story!

OK that's all for now folks!!

THE ENTIRE JST ASKED YOU TOO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Songs on a summers day

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the charters (sigh) I also do not own the song "You raised me up" but the changed lyrics those are mine. I also do not own "Skin" or "So Small"

Thank you so much for the reviews from…. KdaAnimefan and otaku4.5

* * *

Sasuke awoke to beautiful singing he looked around and Karmiki was no wear in sight. He looked around again and he saw her singing. While bathing under a small waterfall. (don't worry he isn't a pervert there is a big branch in font of her that cover right from right below her shoulders to her knees.) Sasuke moved slightly nearer to her so he would be able to hear her more clearly.

JOSH GROBAN "You raised me up." (with a slight twist)

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

She sang looking up at the sky with a dreamy almost longing look

in her eyes.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

She threw her arms up is the air.

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...

She paused and a sad expression came over her face.

To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;

She put her hands in fists Wright below her chin

And closed her eyes.

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity

She put her arms down and sighed and began singing with

A sad expression came on her face.

I wish you raised me up. But I can't stand on mountains  
You didn't raised me up, I alone learned to walk on stormy seas;  
I'd be strong, I'd be strong if I was on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

I soft tear fell down her face.

Sasuke felt her pain. And with out thinking

Began singing with her.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up...

Karmiki stopped hear Sasuke singing Sasuke kept going.

To more than I can be.

Sasuke realized he was the only one singing and stopped, and began blushing.

I few awkward minutes past until Karmiki spoke.

"Close your eyes I need to put my clothes on." She said harshly Sasuke was slightly taken aback. Had he said something wrong? Karmiki dressed and walked over to Sasuke. "Sorry.. I well.. I'm rely embarrassed I didn't think you wear awake sorry you had to hear my dreadful singing voice." She said blushing and sitting beside Sasuke.

"I didn't think it was bad I thought it was.. Amazing." Sasuke said the last word with emphasis.

" Really I didn't think so.. you wear really good thou.. like better then anyone I've ever heard before." She said sincerely "Would you sing something for me please she said putting her hands in a praying position, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Only if you sing me a song too." He said looking serious.

She sighed " Fine we will rock paper scissors to see who wants to go first."

"Ok." Sasuke said putting his hand out.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" The both said Karmiki's hand landed on rock and Sasuke's on scissors

" Fine.. I'll go first. I guess I'll sing this song called skin belive it or not my brother used to sing it when we wear young. I think it was about a girl he new." Sasuke took a deep breath and began to sing

**Skin- Rascal Flatts**

SaraBeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise it just wont go away

Sasuke looked Down

So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine  
'Til the nurse with a smile stands at the door  
And says "Will you please come with me?"

SaraBeth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you

Six chances in ten it wont come back again  
With the therapy we're gonna try  
It's just been approved it's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time  
SaraBeth closes her eyes

Sasuke began to sing louder and with more soul.

And she dreams she dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first love  
Is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

SaraBeth is scared to death  
as she sits holding her mom  
cause It would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom

Sasuke looks over at Karmiki who has a sad look on

Her face.

For just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
Yet She cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny  
SaraBeth closes her eyes

Sasuke closed his Eyes and began to sing with even more heart.

And she dreams she dancin' around and around  
With out any cares  
And her very first love  
Was holding her close  
And the soft wind was blowing her hair

It's quarter to seven  
that boy's at the door  
Her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap they all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had been

Sasuke pauses his voice softening

Softly she touches just skin

Sasuke began to Put all his heart in to it.

They go dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love  
Is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared  
Ohhhhhh.

Sasuke finished and blushed. He wasn't going to put so much in to the song but it just happened.

"Wow is all I can say wow." Karmiki said looking amazed

" Yea I guess.. Your turn." Sasuke said

"What my turn but.." Karmiki said flustered

"No buts." Sasuke said putting his finger up, and smirking. "Your second remember. I did now it is your turn."

"I guess." She said hesitantly " This is a song that I heard a girl sing on the street a couple years back. I loved it so much I asked her for the lyrics. And .. well hear goes nothing." She said and then began to sing.

Carrie Underwood - So Small

Yeah, Yeah  
What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
its okay to open up

Karmik put her hands out as if giving Sasuke something

go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
but don't run out on your faith

Karmiki began to get louder.

'cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been up there searching for forever  
is in your hands  
when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else seem so small

A real sincere expression crossed upon her face

it's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river that's so wide  
it swallows you whole  
while you sitin 'round thinking 'bout what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you cant get it back

Karmiki began to belt it you walked in now you would never

Know she was shy.

sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been up there searching for forever  
is in your hands  
oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else seem so small

She closed her eyes.

sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been up there searching for forever  
is in your hands  
oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else...  
oh it sure makes everything else seem so small  
Yeah, Yeah

Sasuke sat mouth open staring at her.

"Oh my gosh that was good!! Double wow!"

"He right that was an amazing song you too boy.. That means your vocal cords will be all the more tasty." I voice came from an unknown location. Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan. He looked around scanning the area and he caught a glimpse of a Byakugan but before he could ask..

"Sasuke behind you!!." Sasuke spun around to see only a flower laying at his feet.

"Huh." Sasuke said confused

" Don't be fooled Sasuke that is no ordinary plant it loaded with chakra!" Karmiki screamed but before Sasuke could do anything it exploded in to pollen spores. Suddenly Karmiki and Sasuke felt tired and everything went black!

* * *

Hey hope you like the chap and the song thing didn't bore you!! It was longer at least!!!

KdaAnimefan- Thanks for the reviews they really help!!!

otaku4.5- Thanks for the review!! And it is fine you didn't get it I probably wouldn't of either!!

That all for now folks Peace out!!!

OH REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

-S of JST


	6. Author's note UNFORTUNATELY! SORRY!

Hey guys just wanted to answer one of my friends questions who just so happens to be the J of JST, why sasuke was out of character, it was because around karmiki he just finds himself acting different, but around other people he doesn't act that way. : )

S of JST

Preview for next chapter-

Sasuke awoke coughing to the smell of smoke, he tried to move but soon found out his arms and legs were bound with rope. He called Karmiki's name but there was no answer and it was impossible to see anything with the smoke in his face.

"DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMMM! DRAMATICCCC!" –J of JST

Ill update soon! – S of JST.


	7. A Battel against painted freaks!

Sorry for the long, long wait I've had exams and end of the school year stuff and my Grandmother came down from Ontario and I have just plain been lazy so I am very, very, very sorry!!!

Thank you to KdaAnimefan for reviewing twice! And to Camarie for reviewing you both get cookies.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters but I remind you I do own

mine.

Sasuke awoke coughing. He looked around but could not see through the cloud of smoke that was all around him.

"Kar-mi-ki, he coughed through the smoke. No answer " Kar…" Was all he could get out before put in to another fit of coughing. 'Wear is she?? Wear I am…. The last thing I remember was Karmiki yelling about some flower and… wait a seconed it was filled with something that knocked us out.. and those too men… I got to find her…., I'll have to use Sharingan." Sasuke thought determinedly

( I don't know if Sharingan can see through smoke but for today lets just say it can…..) Sasuke activated his Sharingan so the he may pear through the heavy smoke barrier around him. He could see the signatures of about five people. Only witch he could recognize. Karmiki was unconscious and appeared to be un harmed but, how long would that last… Sasuke looked down to see a blazing fire. 'Crap!' He thought 'If I use Chidori to brake the ropes then I'll fall and burn to death, but if I just sit hear I'll die anyways and what about Karmiki… Maybe.. It's risky but it my only hope.'

It all happened in moments Sasuke activated his Chidori and felt the felt the ropes on his hands fall him with it. But before he reached the flames he used the sheer force of his Chidori to acted as a propeller thrusting him up-words. He bent his body so that the Chidori hit the ropes on his legs breaking them instantly. He then wiped his body around in to a half jump and nearly made it out un-scratched until he felt a sering pain in him arm as the fire hit it luckily he still made it out but not without a third degree burn on his right arm. Sasuke stumbled on to the ground but did not have time to think about the pain he saw four men. Standing smirking at him they weren't dressed like anyone he had seen.

The first was wearing only a robe with a tight tie. The robe looked like that looked like it was made from a sac. He had half his face painted in blue with the other half striped in green. He had various pierce sings everywhere. He also wore nothing on his feet and had extremely short hair. He was darker in colour but not to the extreme.

The second wore pants and a sleeveless shirt that seemed to be made out of the same material as the first ones clothing. His face was painted black completely and he had pierce sings all along his eyebrows. He also had short hair and no shoes.

The third looked like the first except his face was white with blue lines. He only had and eye and lip pierce sings.

The fourth… 'Wait a second were did the fourth go!!' Sasuke thought franticly he turned quickly around and gazed in to red eyes. He backed up and positioned him self in a defensive position. He looked back seeing he was being closed in on and surrounded.

"Very well done." The fourth Ninja with red eyes mocked. "I didn't think you would get out of the fire like that."

"Who are you! Sasuke demanded

"Oh us… We are Aluna clan of the forest." 'So this is the clan Orochimaru spoke of.. I wish I new how power full they are.' Sasuke thought

" Well, Child we can't have you getting away now so why don't you just give in and it will be over quickly." The Ninja said advancing towards Sasuke.

"Hmp." Sasuke smirked "You really think I am going to go down with out a fight? Then you must be really messed up because that not going to happen!." Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"Well I guess the kid wants it the hard way.. well then we should give it to him." With that it was on. The four Ninja advanced on Sasuke each coming at him from a different angle. If it was not for his Sharingan he would be dead.

The battle had been raging on for about 20 minutes and Sasuke was doing fairly well until the second Ninja hit him with a hard kick in the back wile he was distracted with the other ninjas. Then the other three did not hesitate. Before he new it he was on the ground. He was up in a second but the Ninja were smiling evilly.

"Oh have you had enough yet boy.. well the fun has just started you haven't seen anything yet." He began to move his hands form hand signs. "Now boy let me ask you? Are you scared of skeletons? I hope not because you are going to be seeing a lot of them." With that he threw his hand to the ground and Shouted "Bone resurrection Jutsu!!!" The ground began to crack. All-round the sky grew dark and cloudy. Sasuke looked down and was horrified to see Bone of hands bursting out of the ground. Slowly entire form began to emerge. The things were skeletons! The bones were brown and molding with pieces of human flesh still attached. Sasuke thought he might get sick just by looking at them.

" Do you like my Jutsu? Well I do now I don't have to do a thing and my friends here can do all the work." He smirked stepping back the skeletons were now surrounding Sasuke there were at lest a hundred of them maybe more!! ' Oh shit what now!' Sasuke thought But before he did anything he heard from above..

"Byakugan!!!" Then Karmiki was Standing beside him ready to fight!

Ok I now it is not the longest but it something!

KdaAnimefan- Thank for the review and sorry for the wait!

Camarie- Thanks for the review you are always great!!!!


	8. Real or Not Real? That Is The Question

Hey I have been rely busy!!!! With summer and so on and such worth.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto… bla…bla….bla.. you all get it.

Oh and thanks to KdaAnimefan and ShikaMariUchiha for reviewing!!!! Well on to the story!!!!!

* * *

' What how dose she have a Byakugan! Wait no I'll ask questions later now it's fighting time!!'

Sasuke took a fighting stance beside Karmiki.

"Karmiki I'll take left you take right ok?" Sasuke asked her. She nodded.

And so the battle began. Sasuke and Karmiki were bashing them back and forth but every time they went down, no matter the damage they just came back up like nothing happened.

"Sasuke it's like they immortal!!" Karmiki yelled

" I know… but they have to have some kind of weakness!!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Bu… Wait a second. Byakugan." Karmiki said activating the Byakugan. "What?" Karmiki said confused.

"What's the matter." Sasuke yelled concerned

" This doesn't make any sense theses thing they don't have any charka network! But they don't have anything else either there just empty!"

"Is that even possible?" Sasuke yelled as he kicked a skeleton backwards.

" Well I guess but then what are they!! What's controlling them there's got to be some logical explanation for this!" Karmiki panicked

"Karmiki calm down were going to be fine every thing has an answer you just have to know were to look." Sasuke said in a calming but firm voice.

"Ok sorry.. It's just that it's like they aren't even real!" Karmiki stated back.

"Don't be stupid of course there…." Sasuke faded of in to deep though.

" Sasuke what is it!" Karmiki franticly yelled at him still fending off enemies.

"Karmiki it's just what you said there not real!"

"Huh?" Karmiki said giving him a confused look.

"Don't you see Gen-Jutsu!!!" Sauke said

"Of course!! It makes sense.. But when did they put us in it." Karmiki asked

"I don't think they did." Sasuke said is a thoughtful tone

"What…do you mean Sasuke." Karmiki said still rather confused

"What if they didn't put us in one at all… what if we never encountered them what if we never left the base." Sasuke trailed off. It was like a light went off in Karmiki's head.

"I get it the whole mission was just a Gen-Jutsu." Karmiki said seeing the truth.

"Yes. I think so." Sasuke said putting his hands together. "You know what we have to do right?"

"Yes." She said putting her hands together also.

"KAI!" They both yelled at the same time. Just like that the world around them began to melt away. The enemies dispersed melting away in to nothing. Before they new it they wear opening their eyes. Seeing the familiar sight of Orochimaru's "Throne" room. Once they were both fully awake they began to get up but before they could they heard the dark familiar chuckling of Orochimaru.

"SSo you broke out after all. Well I had my doubts for a while there but I guess you proved me wrong. I shouldn't have expected anything less then from you Sasuke, my young prodigy. And Karmiki maybe you aren't so worthless after all." With that he left the two.

Sasuke looked over at Karmiki she had a sad expression one her face. 'What am I supposed to say to her!' Sauke racked his brain for ideas but came up with nothing. But it didn't matter Karmiki spoke first.

" I'm sorry you had to be stuck with me on this "mission" I know I am very good." Karmiki said looking down. They sat in silence for a moment until Sasuke spoke.

" That's not true." Sasuke said quietly

"What." Karmiki asked thinking she didn't hear him right.

"I said that's not true." Sasuke said louder.

"Sasuke you don't have to lie. I'm used to it." Karmiki said sadly.

"I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth. Your rely not that bad you are a good fighter and you can use Byakugan…. Witch reminds me how can you use Byakugan, I thought only people from the Hyuga clan could?" Sasuke asked

"Well I uhh.." Karmiki started but was cut off. By Kabuto entering the room.

"You to you better leave now Orochimaru will be coming in here any minute." Kabuto said sternly. They nodded and got up and walked out the door.

* * *

For most of the walk down to their rooms they walked in silence until Karmiki stopped in her tracks. Sasuke noticing stopped to. They just stood there for a moment in silence, until Sasuke spoke.

"What's the matter?." Sasuke asked Karmiki took a deep breath.

"Sasuke we are teammates now and it is important you know about me and I you but right now I'm just not ready to tell you yet. I promise I will but not right yet. Is that ok?" Karmiki asked looking away from Sasuke.

"That's fine I understand what is like having secrets and right now it is un-relevant to know anyway so it doesn't matter." Sasuke said. Karmiki nodded and they began walking again. Once they reached their hall they separated. But before they went in Karmiki stopped in front of her door Sasuke also stopped noticing her action.

"Sasuke." Karmiki spoke

"Yes." Sasuke answered

"I'm glad were teammates." Karmiki said smiling slightly then walked in to her room and shut the door. Sasuke stayed in his spot for a moment before walking in to his room and shutting his door. Even thou he didn't say anything he was happy they we a team too.

* * *

Well that the chapter! If anything doesn't make sense in relevance between this chapter and the others it is because I had put you all udder a Gen-Jutsu for the other chapters. That's my answer and I am sticking to it!!!

Now for reviews!!!

KdaAnimefan- Thanks for the review and thank you for reviewing on ever chapter sense chapter 3 it means a lot!!

ShikaMariUchiha- Thanks for the review!! It is always nice to know someone is interested in my story.

Well that's all for now folks!!! ; )

REVIEW!!!!!!

Oh and just wanted to put this in.

For God so loved the world he gave his only begotten son whoever shall believe in him shall not die but have everlasting life.

John 3:16

I don't know why I needed to put that in but it is for someone so that's it. If you are not a believer then do not be offended. My story is still my story regardless, and I did not put this to offend anyone just because I felt I needed to. ; )

-S of JST.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Love?

Hey Sorry for not updateing in a very long time but here is a littel something of the story for know I know it's very very short but I have been so busy I haven't had time for anything.  


* * *

Sasuke's POV

I am laying here on the floor at 4 in the morning staring at the ceiling waiting for the knock I am anticipating. Karmiki said there was something she wanted to show me at 4 in the morning, what, I cannot say and why, I also cannot say. I don't even know why I agreed. Maybe it's because I kind of like…. No impossible me Sasuke Uchiha falling in love nonsense in fact I think that love is all in people's heads, a chemical imbalance of the brain that causes people to act like complete imbeciles. People think it is oh so beautiful but what's so beautiful about sweating, dizziness, and constant blood rushing to your face at all hours of the day. For example when I used to live in the village there were many, many, many girls who said they wear in "love" with me. But all it looked like to me was them tripping over them selves, drooling and giggle profusely ever time I walked by in all making a complete and udder skeptical of them selves. But Karmiki is different she doesn't drool, giggle or well she dose blush but not for the same reason. I can stand to be around her I may even go as far as saying I like being around her. Will it turn in to anything I can't say? I mean I have to focused on revenge not a silly girl who I met 2 months ago…KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Wait is that her! Is my hair neat do I look ok.. PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER SASUKE. She's just a girl and you are just experiencing a chemical imbalance that scientists may some day find a cure for. Walk slowly and don't acted like and imbecile.

END Sasuke's POV

Sasuke opened the door to find Karmiki as expected. She was smiling.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Sasuke asked a curious in why it couldn't wait tell morning.

"You'll see, just follow me." She said minstrelsy leading him up a long corridor that lead out side. She put her hand on the door and stopped. "Close your eyes and no peaking." Sasuke complied amusing her. She grabbed his hand and he could feel the air temperature change as they stepped out in to the early morning air. "Ok open your eyes." She said he could hear the excitement in her voice. He opened his eyes to what looked like stars falling from the sky if anything could be called beautiful this would be it the sky was almost glowing with the aluminizing glow of the falling objects.

"Isn't it beautiful." She asked him her eyes consumed with the sky above.

"Yea it is." He looked down at his feet.

"What's wrong you don't like it." Sadness was heard in her voice

"No not at all it's just the last time I saw one of theses it was with my brother when I was 4 I don't remember much from that time but I do remember that he woke me up around 4 and carried me on his back rapped in my blanket to the top of the hill by my old house we sat there tell the sun came up…. Those wear good times everything was right then. Everything was right.." He ended fade ding on his last words

* * *

Review!!! There will be more I promise oh and check out my Sasuke poems!


	10. Leaving for the real world

Sorry I know I like never update.. I know were I want my story to go I just don't know how to get it there! Gahhhh! I have too many ideas! But I am going to keep trying it will go somewhere eventually (maybe….)

Well that you for reviewing KdaAnimefan

Disclaimer- As you all know I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I do own my characters thou and …… that all…

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

Sasuke always new Orochimaru was evil he new that he wanted him for his own purposes but Sasuke never new exactly what until that night. He was walking by Orochimaru's room when he "accidentally" heard the conversation between Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Kabuto soon the time will come for me to take Sasuke's body for my own." Orochimaru said to his faithful servant.

"How are you going to do it lord simply overpower him." Kabuto asked

"If it comes to that yes but.." Orochimaru stop as if in deep thought.

"But what!"

" I do not think it will come to that Sasuke is extremely consumed by the hate toward his older brother Itachi. If I tell him when we "join" he will be powerful enough to destroy him I think Sasuke will see things my way." Orochimaru chuckled sinisterly

"Lord Orochimaru you never seise to amaze me." Kabuto said with a smirk

Sasuke quickly stepped back from the door horrified and appalled at what he heard. He couldn't let it happen but.. if it was the only way to kill Itachi. No he couldn't think that way. He could kill Itachi him self

He would leave tonight and never return to the sound. Sasuke ran quietly down the long hallways advancing to the exit.

"Sasuke where are you going." Karmiki's voice rang out behind him. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Karmiki he had forgotten about her. He and her had grown extremely close one could even call it love even thou Sasuke would never admit it. But he had to leave the sound there was no option.

" I'm leaving the sound." Sasuke stated bluntly

" Ok… then I'm coming with you." Karmiki said with a nod

" wait…. What" Sasuke asked confused

"You heard me I'm coming with you" Karmiki said her boldness clashing horribly with her general persona

" No I have to go.." Sasuke was chocked by his own words. Why was this so hard! It hadn't been this hard leaving Sakura was it! Then why couldn't he bring him self to do the same to Karmiki.

"Sasuke I am not a brave person but you are the only friend I have ever had. I can't live without you Sasuke I.. I LOVE YOU." Karmiki looked as if she had just committed one of the seven deadly sins. Sasuke on the other had just looked at her with an emotionless face.

" Karmiki you are not he first girl to say that to me. Every time a girl says that to me they end up getting hurt.. I don't know were I'm going I don't even know what my plans are for the future. Rely I don't know much, If you come I don't know what will happen."

" Sasuke believe me you of all people are going to have a heck of a time hurting me. If I tell you the truth will you trust me."

" You can try."

" I have been in the sound a little over a month before you came. When Orochimaru raided the village of Kohana I leaf and followed him back to the sound and then begged to stay. Compared to were I used to live this is heaven." Karmiki took a deep breath. " I am the twin sister of Hinata Huyga. When you are a Hyuga at age 2 you are tested for skills. My sister and me were both tested. She scored low but I scored even lower. At 2 years old I was already a disgrace to the Huyga name. My father feared I would corrupt my sister further and I was sent to live at a distant part of the village with my aunt and uncle. My father ruled I was never to set foot outside he did not want our name tarnished. Whenever he came to the house, which was not very often, I pleaded with him to grant my wish to see the outdoors. To have contacted with children my own age. But I was harshly denied. My hate toward my father fueled me and I trained day in and day. During the night I would sneak out and walk among the village. I would look in the windows at the sleeping children and their families and long desperately to be part of that world the world were your parents tuck you in at night and give you lunch to bring to school. But I new it would not happen when Orochimaru attacked I saw my chance, I would escape from the world I new and go in to a new one. The sound is the only family I have ever had, and Sasuke you are the only true friend… true love I have ever had. That's why I have to come with you because I have nothing any were else." Karmiki ended looking down her shy demeanor returning.

"Alright."

"what?"

" I said alright you've made up your mind." Sasuke took her hand in his and kissed the top. Karmiki blushed.

With that they lifted they took only a few items with them. The walked day in and day out only stopping to find food and rest. The didn't know were they were going but they new one thing they were starting something new. Along the road they made a decision to hold off on Ninja life for at least a little while. They were going to experience a life that no one had given them the chance to experience. I life in a different world than their own. A life they didn't know would be harder than anything they had ever encountered. There long journey over the had finally reached somewhere but were? A large sign in front of them Read ..

NEW YORK CITY

* * *

So what did you people think The story is not over and I know I kind of skipped a whole bunch of fine details but I had to get it moving or it would have never of happed. Hopefully you guys will still read it there is going to be a bit more humor in the next section of the story and the themes are going to be for a older audience but nothing I believe needs to rated M because nothing will be descriptive. Please give the next part of the story a chance.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
